


Sweet

by Pancakesmakemehappy



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pancakesmakemehappy/pseuds/Pancakesmakemehappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing about Scott McCall is that he is sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I wrote for the Teen Wolf fandom.  
> It's kind of basic but I like it.

The thing about Scott McCall is that he is sweet.

Okay, he is not the brightest kid in school (but no one should mistake him for an idiot, or else they’ll have their ass kicked), and often more than not he was a bit childish, and then there’s the fact that he can be awful at taking care of things.

But he tries and you have to appreciate that fact. He tries to do well, be a good friend, son, boyfriend, werewolf. And you can’t fault him for that Erica believes.

Erica isn't afraid to admit that she’s never been that good, even before her bite. Sure she was quiet, reserved and went on with things without causing a stir, but she was never sweet. She simply kept all negative thoughts to herself. And boy did she have a lot of negative thoughts about most of the assholes in this school.

So Scott is one in a million. She muses on this thought, chewing on her pencil as she doesn't do the multiple choice pop quiz that everyone else is furiously trying to complete. Scott seems to be struggling if the constant scratching at the back of his head is anything to go by.

Derek had the pack working really hard for the past few weeks. Almost all their time is occupied with Pack training. Erica imagines it’s been hell for Scott who also had Lacrosse and a job to think about.

She takes the pen out of her mouth and leans over her desk.

“Oops,” she says as she gently throws just in front of Scott’s desk. Without a moment’s pause he stops what he’s doing and at gets up to receive the pen. He hands it over to Erica with one of those stupid, small smiles he has. She returns it automatically with a large flirty one of her own and then he sits back down in order to carry on struggling through his work.

But he can’t because Erica had swiped his quiz paper off of his desk easily and inconspicuously.

Scott shifts around obviously confused but when she taps him on the shoulder handing him back his sheet with a finger pressed to her lips he freezes momentarily. He runs his eyes over the sheet, which she has answered a lot of the questions for him. Chemistry has always been one of her best subjects.

He opens his mouth to say something but she raises a hand to his chin and turns it to the front. Scott takes the hint and bends back over his desk to do the last few questions himself.

Erica quickly finished her own too.

A few days later they’re back in the same classroom again. When Scott turns around shoving his test a bit too closely to Erica’s face she pushes it back enough so that she can see the bright red B- on the top corner of the room and the even brighter smile that’s donned on his face.

“Thanks,” Scott says in a very loud whisper.

Erica raises an eyebrow.

“No, really you have no idea how much I needed this.”

He grabs her hand a squeezes it.

Erica fights not to let her claws out, instead she bites down hard on the pen dangling from her mouth again.

The ink goes everywhere.

Suffice to say coughing up blue ink with Scott thumping her back is not one of her finest moments. Neither is Scott wiping wet toilet paper over her stained chin as she leans on the sink in the girl’s bathroom

(“If someone walks in they’ll think you’re a pervert,” she tries to joke lamely.

“Yeah,” he replies with a soft laugh shushing her.)

But she doesn't actually really mind that she has streaks of her black mascara running down her cheeks.

Or that she has blue specks all over her new top.

Or the fact that she looks like a mess.

Because Scott tells her that crappy things like this happen to him all the time and that she shouldn’t worry about it.

He’s sweet like that.


End file.
